<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Your Knees (You’ll Pray For Me) by xeneurotics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741538">On Your Knees (You’ll Pray For Me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeneurotics/pseuds/xeneurotics'>xeneurotics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dude, I Think It’s Time To Come Out Of The Closet [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, Bokuto is good with his mouth, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Friends To Kinda Lovers, I honestly just wanted to write porn but then..., I literally have no idea how to tag smut, Kinda, Kuroo doesn’t shut up, M/M, M/M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Strangers To Kinda Lovers Too?, Threesome, degrading, gratuitous use of swear words, oh yeah, porn with a little plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeneurotics/pseuds/xeneurotics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their mission was simple: get in, get what they needed, and get out.</p><p>Unfortunately, things don’t exactly go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dude, I Think It’s Time To Come Out Of The Closet [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Your Knees (You’ll Pray For Me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboings/gifts">bboings</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, in here.” Kuroo ushers him inside the closet and Bokuto obeys, hurriedly, heart pounding in his ribcage. He curls up instantly, back pressed to the wall and knees tucked into his chest while Kuroo stands on the opposite end, just about being able to stand up fully without hitting anything.</p><p>It’s silent. Nothing but the sound of their heavy breathing can be heard, and Bokuto whispers, “Do you think he’s gone?”</p><p>Kuroo shakes his head. “I didn’t hear the door close.”</p><p>They’d gotten stuck.</p><p>Bokuto and Kuroo are no strangers to dangerous missions, and they have been trapped in rather sticky situations before, however they definitely were <em> not </em>expecting it today. Their mission had been simple: search the house, find the chemicals, get out.</p><p>Unfortunately, now they’re trapped inside biochemist Akaashi Keiji’s <em> closet </em> with absolutely no clue what to do.</p><p>They can’t hear much, either. They barely heard the door open some five minutes ago, when they’d made a run for it and found the closest hiding spot they could, which happened to be here, amongst the— very little clothes, Bokuto notices, he must say. There are only two suits and a couple of ties in here.</p><p>But then again, this isn’t the bedroom, so there must be a separate closet somewhere. Probably bigger than this one. Bokuto wishes they’d got stuck in there instead.</p><p>His gun is holstered on his hip, but Kuroo is holding his own. It’s not cocked, Bokuto knows, but his finger is hovering over the trigger regardless.</p><p>
  <em> Click! </em>
</p><p>Bokuto blinks.</p><p>“Bro,” he says, “was that the door again?”</p><p>Kuroo takes a moment. His eyes are trained on the closet door, wondering whether or not he should push it open. He decides against it. “Yeah,” he eventually agrees. “I think he’s gone. Probably not for long, though.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Bokuto curses. He attempts to get to his feet but his position is a little awkward, having to put his knees down first and shift his weight forward— his abs strain with effort as he tries to hold himself back from falling, but to no avail.</p><p>His hands shoot out instantly, protecting him, latching onto Kuroo’s calves so that he doesn’t make a sound as he falls.</p><p>“Shit, dude, my bad,” Bokuto whispers, taking his hands away. Surprisingly, he doesn’t stand up yet. Only raises his head, looking at Kuroo with a sheepish apology on his face. “It’s cramped in here.”</p><p>Kuroo doesn’t answer for a while.</p><p>Instead, Bokuto is met with a wolfish grin, smirk tilting the corners of his lips tantalisingly upwards. Kuroo has oddly sharp canines, he notices. </p><p>“That’s fine, bro,” he says, voice low but not a whisper. “Kinda missed having you on your knees for me.”</p><p>Bokuto splutters.</p><p>For a moment, he’s not even sure he can breathe. The heat crawling up his neck is <em> suffocating</em>; he feels faint, lightheaded.</p><p>To be honest, he thought Kuroo had forgotten, really. What they used to do. </p><p>They never mentioned it. Never brought it up after they finished their training. It was just a way to get by, a way to release— at least, that’s what Bokuto thought they agreed on. </p><p>Of course he’d kept thinking about it, though, he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t touched himself to the thought of Kuroo on multiple occasions, but still. It’s been, what, three years? And they hadn’t brought it up since. Why now?</p><p>“How long has it been?” Kuroo continues, smug smile still plastered on his lips. It’s unwavering. Bokuto thinks he might pass out if he keeps looking at his stupidly attractive face. </p><p><em> Three years</em>, he wants to say, wants to scream. <em> Three years since I’ve touched you. Three years since you’ve touched me. </em>Bokuto doesn’t know why he craves it so much.</p><p>Instead, what comes out of his mouth is, “We’re in a <em> closet</em>.” </p><p>He doesn't sound like himself at all. The words come out strained, forced, choked, like he’s had to reach deep inside his soul and drag them torturously from the depths of it, pull them to the surface with agony.</p><p>Bokuto’s eyes drift downwards.</p><p>Holy <em> fuck</em>, Kuroo is <em> hard.  </em></p><p>“But you want to,” Kuroo says. Then he shrugs. Scans over his face and licks his lips, breath just a little ragged. “Oh, you <em> do, </em>look at you, dude, oh my god. You should see your face right now. Are you drooling?”</p><p>Shit, he might be.</p><p>Bokuto wants to crawl into a hole and die.</p><p>“Tetsu,” he protests, weakly, still not moving. Still not standing up. Still making no move to pull away, or deny any of his accusations. And clearly, that’s all Kuroo needs.</p><p>“Say it.”</p><p>Bokuto’s breath hitches. “Say what?” he whispers, barely audible.</p><p>Kuroo grins at him again, wide and menacing. It’s so attractive Bokuto doesn’t know if he’ll ever be the same after seeing it firsthand. “Tell me,” Kuroo says. “Tell me you want to suck my cock.”</p><p><em> We’re in a closet, </em> Bokuto almost says, just to hold onto his last shred of dignity, <em> we’re in a closet, we’re in the middle of a mission, we’re in someone else’s house— </em>but he knows that’s not the answer he wants to give. </p><p>His entire body feels hot, flushed all over, cheeks red, lips parted. He must look like a mess, he thinks. And they haven’t even done anything yet.</p><p>“You’re—“ Bokuto swallows. “You’re totally getting off on this, aren't you?”</p><p>“Maybe,” is Kuroo’s simple answer.</p><p>“<em>Cocky.</em>”</p><p>Again, “Maybe.” He’s still grinning, looking down at him like he <em> knows</em>, like he knows how badly Bokuto wants this. “Come on. Say it.”</p><p>And he does.</p><p>“Please…” His voice comes out just as desperate as he feels. “I want— I want to suck your cock.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Kuroo teases, holstering his gun once more. “Suck it, then.”</p><p>The sound that leaves Bokuto’s mouth then can only be described as a whimper. His eyes are wide as he looks up at him, then down to his zipper, gleaming tantalisingly in the darkness. “I can?” he asks, tentative, shy.</p><p>Kuroo doesn’t answer. Instead, he pulls the zipper down for him, pulling his cock out from the confinements of his black underwear, letting the material rest under his balls. </p><p>Bokuto salivates. His breath catches in his throat. He’s <em> dreamed </em>about this for so long, and now it’s right in front of him. </p><p>Kuroo has his hand around his shaft and is pumping himself languidly while Bokuto watches, teasing his slit until precum drips slowly over the tip and down the length of him. Bokuto takes this as his chance, leaning in to lick it up. There’s no going back now. </p><p>Kuroo’s hand runs through his hair, drawing him closer, and Bokuto gains confidence, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking. The sound Kuroo makes at that should be illegal. The noise goes straight to Bokuto’s dick, which throbs painfully in his pants.</p><p>“<em>Fuck, </em>dude,” Kuroo groans, hand tightening in his hair. “You’ve always loved having a cock in your mouth, haven't you? Want me to fuck your throat again, huh? See how much you can take?”</p><p>Bokuto swears he could come just listening to Kuroo talk to him like that. He pulls off immediately, nodding his head. “Yes,” he gasps, beyond caring about how desperate he sounds. “Yes, yes, please, <em> please </em>fuck my throat—“</p><p>“Yeah, I knew you’d like that.” Kuroo smirks at him, wrapping a hand around himself again and slapping it lightly over Bokuto’s parted lips. “So eager for it, aren’t you? I forgot how good you look like this. Had to see it again for myself, fuck, open that pretty mouth for me.”</p><p>Bokuto does as he’s told.</p><p>Then, Kuroo slides his foot forward, tapping his shoe against the floor of the closet as his hand comes up to hold onto the railing. “Don’t think I didn’t notice how hard you are.”</p><p>It only takes him around three seconds to get over the initial embarrassment before he rolls his hips slowly down against Kuroo’s shoe. The friction feels <em> fantastic, </em>damnit, and he curses himself for enjoying it so much. </p><p>“Please,” he begs. “In my— In my mouth, I want— I want it, please—“</p><p>That’s the last straw for Kuroo.</p><p>He buries himself instantly into the heat of Bokuto’s awaiting mouth, sliding as far down his throat as he can go. Bokuto gags once he gets halfway, but it doesn’t take him long to get accustomed to it, relaxing his throat and looking up at Kuroo with those same determined eyes that he gets during a fight, telling him that he can take whatever Kuroo gives.</p><p>“Jesus fucking Christ,” he mutters, thrusting farther into his mouth. Bokuto’s teary-eyed, humping Kuroo’s shoe like a goddamned bitch in heat and <em> fuck, </em>it’s such a good look for him. “Man, you must really fucking like this. Does this kinda thing get you off, Kou?”</p><p>Bokuto whines around his dick, and his thighs quiver. It’s adorable.</p><p>“What if Akaashi-san sees us, huh? Then we’re dead. You like the risk? Bet you feel so fucking naughty, don’t you, look at you,” he groans, pushing those last two inches into him, and when he does, his hand tightens instinctively in Bokuto’s hair. </p><p>Bokuto’s throat is convulsing around him a little, but he’s concentrating, brow furrowed with determination. He has tears in his eyes, and Kuroo imagines his vision is quite blurry, but the sight of him like that, swollen red lips, glassy eyes, legs spread on the ground, taking his cock like he was made for it— <em> fuck, </em>it does something to him.</p><p>Kuroo waits a bit, though, doesn’t want to move before Bokuto is ready. He watches as he blinks, lets the tears fall from his eyes, running down his cheeks.</p><p>God, he’s pretty.</p><p>“You okay?” he murmurs, stroking through his hair, a slight apology for pulling it so hard. </p><p>Bokuto makes a <em> ‘mmhmm’ </em> sound around his dick and Kuroo smiles down at him, heart swelling. <em> Cute </em>is the first word that comes to mind, but he doesn’t say anything, choosing instead to pull halfway out, slowly, before he pushes back in. </p><p>The friction of his cock dragging along the walls of Bokuto’s throat pulls a groan out of him that he can’t hold back in time. Bokuto doesn’t seem to mind, though. In fact, he whimpers adorably in return, rolling his hips down just a little bit harder to relieve himself.</p><p>“Fuck,” Kuroo mutters, repeating the motion, sliding out, back in, and out again. “Yeah, that’s it, take it, like that, yeah, <em> fuck. </em>”</p><p>He gets lost in it, the pleasure, gradually speeding up until he’s simply rocking his hips into Bokuto’s mouth, fucking his throat with abandon as Bokuto kneels, jaw slack and throat as relaxed as it can be. The wet squelching noises Kuroo’s cock makes as it slides down are <em> visceral</em>. </p><p>Bokuto doesn’t look too far from his climax either, hips stuttering like that as he rolls down onto his shoe. He looks so desperate, and Kuroo knows that it’s not just him getting off on it. He grips the railing tighter.</p><p>“God, I’m gonna come,” Kuroo grits out, the rhythm of his hips slightly faltering as the pleasure becomes too much. “Gonna make you swallow it all, yeah? Then I’m gonna— <em> fuck</em>— ‘m gonna watch you come in your pants like the messy little bitch that you are, would you like that?”</p><p>Kuroo takes the garbling whine that Bokuto lets out as a definite yes.</p><p>It’s like it’s just the two of them, like they aren’t in some random guy’s house and they aren’t in the middle of a mission. It’s like it’s just them, in their bedroom, or in their dorms at the Academy again, just different. Better.</p><p>Of course, they aren’t.</p><p>They’re not there, but both of them seem to have completely forgotten, mind clouded with nothing but pleasure until—</p><p>“My, my.”</p><p>— the closet door swings open.</p><p>“What do we have here?”</p><p>Lo and behold, there stands Akaashi Keiji, hand braced against the door he hasn’t opened yet, one leg crossed over the other, staring straight at them, and looking very <em> not </em>amused.</p><p>Kuroo still has one hand on the railing, the other in Bokuto’s hair and— oh, Jesus— Bokuto’s mouth is still stretched around his cock, hips still either side of his shoe.</p><p>They freeze.</p><p>They’ve got no clue what to do. Do they attack? Do they grovel? More importantly, Bokuto thinks, <em> when is the appropriate time to take my mouth off of my best friend’s dick? </em></p><p>Kuroo seems to have the answer to at least one of his questions.</p><p>“Yo, dude,” he says, voice calm and casual. “Akaashi, right? If you’re gonna kill us, at least let me put my dick away first, aight? Come, Bo.” He pats Bokuto’s cheek, and Bokuto pulls off, face flushed with embarrassment as he eyes the string of saliva connecting his swollen lips with the tip of Kuroo’s dick. Which is <em> still hard</em>, by the way.</p><p>Akaashi seems to think on this for a minute. His eyes drift between the two. Bokuto can’t even look at him, but he and Kuroo are having some kind of stare-off. </p><p>“Hmm,” he hums, mockingly. Then, he reaches behind him, and puts his gun straight to Bokuto’s temple. Bokuto <em> did not </em>know that Akaashi would have a gun. He’s a goddamned biochemist, for Christ’s sake!</p><p>Now, obviously, his focus is no longer on the embarrassment of having been caught with Kuroo’s dick down his throat, it’s— <em> not </em>dying. </p><p>“No.” Akaashi says.</p><p>Kuroo clearly wasn’t expecting that. His eyes widen. “You know I can knock that out of your hand and have you pinned to the floor in two seconds, right?”</p><p>Akaashi is calm. He nods. “Naturally,” he drawls, eyes drifting to his crotch. “But, like you said, you’d have to put your dick away for that.”</p><p>Kuroo ignores him. “What’s a biochemist doing with a gun anyways?”</p><p>“What’s it to you?” he counters.</p><p>“Life or death, clearly,” Kuroo snorts, rolling his eyes. “Just put the gun away and we’ll get out. Won’t even hit ya. You’d be doing yourself a favour.”</p><p>Again, Akaashi hums. Then, “No,” he says. “I don’t think I will.”</p><p>There’s a pause.</p><p>Akaashi speaks again. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“Kuroo. Tetsurou.”</p><p>“And him?”</p><p>“Bokuto Koutarou. Partner.”</p><p>“Boyfriend?”</p><p>“Best friend.”</p><p>“<em>Ah</em>.” Akaashi smiles. Then he digs the metal of his gun harder into Bokuto’s head. He whimpers as a result and has to squeeze his eyes shut as the embarrassment crawls up his neck. Akaashi addresses Bokuto when he says, “Finish him off.”</p><p>Kuroo’s jaw drops. Bokuto looks at his partner in equal surprise.</p><p>“W-What?” he stutters, breath shaky.</p><p>“You heard me, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi shrugs, takes the gun away from his head and brandishes it for good measure. Then, his gaze lands on Kuroo, who stares at him with utmost incredulity. “He’s pretty obedient, isn’t he?”</p><p>“Usually,” Kuroo croaks out, after some time. He cannot believe this is happening.</p><p>“Good,” Akaashi says. “Like a little puppy. Although, he’s everything other than little, no?”</p><p>How Akaashi managed to remain even more casual than Kuroo had, Kuroo himself does <em> not </em> know. But Akaashi is attractive, and he’s made it known that he’s not <em> that </em>dangerous— therefore—</p><p>“Bo,” he says. “Do you want to?”</p><p>Bokuto’s eyes are wider than saucers right now. “Do I— Do I want to let this guy who was just holding a— gun to my head— watch me suck you off—? Kuroo—“</p><p>“I mean, it’ll be fun—“</p><p>“<em>Fun?!</em>”</p><p>Akaashi almost smiles. Almost. “I’ll throw my gun away if you do it. And I’ll give you the chemicals you’re here for. That <em> is </em>why you’re here, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Kuroo frowns. “I nearly forgot. Why’d you take those?”</p><p>“I didn’t,” Akaashi responds, shrugging his shoulders and tossing his gun on the floor, kicking it to the side with his foot. “My boss gave it to me. He’s the one you want. I’ll even lead you to him. I suspected he was running an inside op for a while now.”</p><p>“Huh…” muses Kuroo. “So, you get a show, and we get information to take to <em> our </em>bosses. Sounds like a win-win to me.”</p><p>“Precisely.”</p><p>“Okay,” Bokuto says, quietly. The other two almost don’t hear him. He’s looking at the floor, shy, ashamed. “I’ll do it.”</p><p>Kuroo runs a hand through his hair, ruffling it. “You don’t have to. Y’know he’ll let us walk out if we wanted.”</p><p>“I… I know…” he replies, cheeks reddening. “I want to.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>“Alright.” Kuroo seems satisfied enough with that answer. “Get to it, then.”</p><p>Hesitantly, Bokuto leans forward. He wraps a hand around his shaft at first, nosing at the base where he places a tentative kiss, working his way up to the tip. It’s almost endearing, and Akaashi seems to think so too, watching him with full attention.</p><p>Wrapping his lips around the tip of Kuroo’s cock just as he did last time, Bokuto then sinks easily a quarter of the way down, hollowing his cheeks, still flushed. His tongue circles it, and Kuroo has to fight back a groan.</p><p>“Part of me wishes I’d told you to do it in my room,” Akaashi says, offhandedly. “His knees probably hurt. Poor thing.”</p><p>“He can— <em> ah</em>, he can take it.” Kuroo grins, tugging a little on Bokuto’s hair. “He’s good like that.”</p><p>“Mm, I see so.” Akaashi looks pleased. “Good pups get to come at the end, don’t they, Kuroo-san?”</p><p>“Indeed they do,” he replies, pulling Bokuto a little forward by his hair and groaning as he takes him deeper, throat convulsing a bit before he settles down and tries to take more. “Fuck, he likes it so much, look at him.”</p><p>Akaashi hums, making no attempt to hide the way he adjusts himself. “He gets off on it, doesn’t he?”</p><p>“Being a total cockslut? ‘Course he does. Look, he’s practically shaking. Likes the humiliation too, <em> fuck, </em>that’s it—“ Kuroo gasps as Bokuto takes more of his cock into his mouth, swallowing eagerly around him. Bokuto’s throat is tight and warm and wet; it feels like heaven. “Tell him how good he is. He likes that.”</p><p>“Oh? What an obedient little puppy.” Akaashi approves. “Can you take him all the way down, hm?” he says, to Bokuto directly.</p><p>Bokuto responds with another enthusiastic <em> ‘mhmm!’ </em>and Akaashi laughs, gravelly with arousal.</p><p>“Good boy,” he says, and Bokuto <em> whines</em>, honest to God, hips rutting down against Kuroo’s shoe for the first time since Akaashi had opened the closet door. “<em>Oh, </em> he <em> does </em>like that.”</p><p>“Told ya.” Kuroo smirks, thrusting his hips just a little forward and— “<em>Fuck. </em>Yes, God, holy shit—“</p><p>“He takes it so well,” Akaashi comments, watching as Bokuto struggles not to gag as the entirety of Kuroo’s length gets shoved down his throat. Bokuto’s getting off on it too, them just talking about him like he’s not there. It’s humiliating. He loves it.</p><p>“Yeah, fuck, we used to do this,” Kuroo grunts, pulling out and rolling his hips back in again, groaning deeply. “Back at the Academy. He’d sneak into my bed and beg to suck my cock, he was so naughty. Loved having it in his mouth, he was so <em> hungry </em>for it.”</p><p>“I’ll bet. Doesn’t seem like anything’s changed, no?”</p><p>Kuroo laughs, working up a steady rhythm. “I like you, Akaashi-san. You always been this perverted or is it just us?”</p><p>“Well, I can’t say I’ve had many encounters with best friends trying to blow each other in my closet,” Akaashi deadpans. “So, just you.”</p><p>“<em>Fuck, </em> I’m gonna come,” Kuroo grits out between his teeth, jaw clenched and hand tightening around Bokuto’s hair. “We should— <em> ah, shit</em>— we should go to your room after this, yeah? What’s your interest in us, then, anyway?”</p><p>“He’s hot,” Akaashi says. “And so are you.”</p><p>“Fair— <em> ah— </em>fair enough. He’s got a great fucking ass, too,” he groans, burying himself over and over again into Bokuto’s mouth. Bokuto takes him greedily. He’s crying now, cheeks stained with tears as his hips stutter against Kuroo’s shoe, trying desperately for some sort of friction. “We should play with it for a while, what do you say? I think he deserves it.”</p><p>“Mm,” hums Akaashi. “I’d like that very much.” Then, “Bokuto-san, I want you to swallow it all.”</p><p>That had been the plan, but Bokuto’s eyes are wide with attention, latching into Akaashi’s every word.</p><p>“Clean him up,” he says, “and then thank him for filling your mouth just like you wanted, okay? Good boys always say thank you.”</p><p>And <em> fuck </em> if that wasn’t the <em> hottest thing </em>Kuroo’s ever heard in his life.</p><p>He comes, just like that, thrusting his hips forward as his cum shoots down Bokuto’s throat, groaning low with overwhelming pleasure. Bokuto seems determined to do as Akaashi said, keeping his cheeks hollow and lips tight around his cock, making sure none of his cum drips out.</p><p>Kuroo rocks his hips shallowly into his mouth as he rides out his orgasm, slumping against the back of the closet when he comes down from the high. Bokuto pulls off then, eyes glistening.</p><p>“Good,” Akaashi praises him. “Now, what do we say, Bokuto-san?”</p><p>Bokuto’s breath hitches. His cheeks redden as he opens his mouth and whispers a small, “<em>Thank you.</em>”</p><p>“Fuck,” Kuroo pants, licking over his lips and looking down at his partner. He’s never seen anything hotter than this.</p><p>“Get up,” says Akaashi. He steps back to give them room. Kuroo gets out first after zipping himself back up, leaving Bokuto to get to his feet shakily. “Kuroo-san mentioned coming into my room. Is that something you want?”</p><p>“Drop the -san,” Kuroo grumbles. “You just watched my best friend suck my dick, I think we’re past the formalities.”</p><p>“Mm. About the best friends thing…”</p><p>Kuroo shakes his head. “Fuck now, talk later. If he wants to, of course.” He turns his attention to Bokuto, sliding an arm around his waist. “You okay? Up for more?” he asks.</p><p>Bokuto nods, eyes wide and gleaming. He has a little grin on his face. “Um, yeah,” he breathes, “I wanna— yeah.”</p><p>Clearly, Akaashi thinks he’s as adorable as Kuroo does. He’s smiling, just a little. Then, he looks at Kuroo, and gives him a wink too.</p><p>“Follow me,” he says, leading them down the hall and into his room.</p><p>It’s a nice room. Not too small, not too big. Although, Akaashi seems wealthy enough to buy a bigger house if he so wished, seeing as he has a king sized bed only for himself. Maybe he likes the space. Maybe he has other people over.</p><p>Bokuto can’t stop himself from asking. “Akaashi?” He tilts his head. “D’you have other people… here? A lot? Sometimes?”</p><p>“Does it seem like I do?” Akaashi raises an eyebrow, and Bokuto rushes to explain, afraid of offending him.</p><p>“No, not—! I just meant— The bed, it’s quite big for only yourself and— and you’re pretty, I mean, like, really pretty, so— I was just asking—“</p><p>Then, Akaashi laughs. “Pretty,” he repeats.</p><p>“You are!” Bokuto insists. “Right, Kuroo? He’s pretty, isn’t he?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Kuroo grins, not being able to help himself from adding, “Pretty <em> hot</em>.”</p><p>There’s a pause.</p><p>And suddenly, Akaashi’s braced himself against the wall, clutching his stomach in silent laughter.</p><p>“You’re telling me,” he wheezes, “you’re telling me that your agency or whatever— trusted <em> you guys </em>to sneak into my house and take shit from me— I can’t—“</p><p>Bokuto puts his face in his hands. “‘Kaashi…”</p><p>Meanwhile, Kuroo howls with laughter, resting his head on Bokuto’s shoulder as he cackles, stomach hurting from the intensity of it. Bokuto whines, “<em>Dude</em>, look what you’ve done!” but Kuroo is still laughing, muffling the sound into the crook of Bokuto’s neck while Akaashi tries to stabilise himself.</p><p>“Jesus Christ,” Akaashi says, breathless, having recovered just a bit. “What do you guys even <em> do? </em> Do you fight or something?”</p><p>“Yeah, kinda,” Kuroo offers. “The Agency is sorta corrupt now. But we can’t really get out. We just do jobs for them. I guess. We’re supposed to be ‘the good guys’ but the line’s kinda blurred, y’know?”</p><p>“Mm…” He seems to be thinking about something, but it only lasts for a couple of seconds. Then, he says, “Kuroo-san—“</p><p>“Just Kuroo.”</p><p>Akaashi rolls his eyes. “Kuroo. May I kiss you?”</p><p>Kuroo blinks. “Uh, yeah? Obviously?”</p><p>“Bokuto-san, wait for us on the bed, okay? Take your clothes off,” Akaashi instructs, before he grabs Kuroo by his shirt and crashes their lips together.</p><p>Kuroo is only surprised for a second. He kisses back almost instantly, both hands cupping Akaashi’s face, cradling it as though he’s this precious thing, rare, once in a lifetime opportunity. Like he isn’t going to see him again. Which, Kuroo knows, is a possibility.</p><p>He can hear Bokuto undressing behind him, but forgets how to think when Akaashi licks his way into his mouth, deepening the kiss and pressing his body hard against Kuroo’s. Growing bolder, Kuroo moves one of his hands slowly down until he reaches the curve of Akaashi’s ass. Then, he squeezes.</p><p>Akaashi doesn’t seem at all fazed. He pulls back and murmurs a soft, “Getting confident, are we, Kuroo-san?”</p><p>“Just Kuroo,” he whispers in reply, pulling him closer, gaze dropping to his lips again.</p><p>“Naughty,” Akaashi counters instead, just before he kisses him again and Kuroo thinks <em> fuck, yes. Life doesn’t get any better than this. </em>He’s making out with a beautiful man, an equally beautiful man naked and waiting on the bed behind him— Kuroo Tetsurou loves the world.</p><p>They end up kissing for about a minute more, only stopping for the whine that breaks them out of their daze. It must be Bokuto. They turn around. It <em> is </em>Bokuto, with a hand around his cock, slowly pumping himself as he watches them. </p><p>The sight alone makes Kuroo’s dick come to life again, and evidently Akaashi feels the same.</p><p>“Fuck,” Kuroo curses. “You having fun over there, Kou?”</p><p>“He looks so desperate. Waiting for us.” Akaashi takes the moment to return Kuroo’s gesture and squeeze his ass, patting it gently before he makes his way over to the bed. “Get on all fours, Bokuto-san.”</p><p>Bokuto, of course, obeys, without a second thought. He shifts, turning onto his hands and knees, then dropping his weight to his forearms and spreading both his legs open for them. Akaashi and Kuroo sit on either side of him, finally getting onto the bed.</p><p>“God, look at that fucking ass. Wanna spread him open?” Kuroo asks, looking at Akaashi for confirmation, who nods and uses both his hands to spread Bokuto’s cheeks.</p><p>Akaashi is better at holding back his noises of approval than Kuroo is, but even he can’t fight his sharp intake of breath.</p><p>“So tight,” Akaashi murmurs. “He hasn’t played with himself here for a while.”</p><p>Kuroo feels winded. Slowly, he runs a single finger over Bokuto’s entrance, revelling in the way it flutters. Bokuto lets out a whine, thighs trembling and cock hanging heavy between his legs. “Holy fuck,” is all Kuroo can say, swallowing thickly.</p><p>“I wonder if he’d enjoy being spanked,” Akaashi says conversationally.</p><p>“He might. He’s good at taking pain, aren’t you, Kou?”</p><p>Bokuto nods, embarrassed. “Y-Yeah, I think—“ he says, clearing his throat. “I’m— yeah.”</p><p>Kuroo grins. “Maybe next time, huh?” </p><p>He means it to tease, but there’s something else there. He’s serious. Perhaps he’s waiting for Akaashi to tell him that there won’t be a next time. </p><p>Akaashi doesn’t.</p><p>“Mm,” he hums. “Maybe next time.”</p><p>Kuroo locks eyes with Bokuto. Apparently, they’re equally relieved by that statement. His heart is pounding, suddenly. He thinks it might leap out of his chest.</p><p>“I don’t think he’s ready to take any fingers yet,” Akaashi murmurs, rubbing Bokuto’s hole with two fingers, spreading them in a V shape and spitting on it. Kuroo almost passes out with arousal. “I’ll get him nice and wet for it.”</p><p>And with that, Akaashi leans in, dragging his tongue teasingly over Bokuto’s entrance. Bokuto gasps in response, shuddering, spreading his legs wider. He’s desperate, clutching the bedsheets in anticipation. The sight makes Akaashi smile.</p><p>He repeats the action a couple of times before he really gets into it, kissing, licking, sucking. There’s saliva dripping down his chin but Akaashi doesn’t seem to mind, and Bokuto<em> definitely </em>doesn’t.</p><p>“Feel good?” Kuroo asks, thumbing gently at Bokuto’s slit, watching the way his cock twitches at the pleasure.</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes, ‘s good, please—“ he babbles in reply, squeezing his eyes shut. “‘Kaashi—“</p><p>“Where’s the lube?” Kuroo looks at Akaashi, who still has his head between Bokuto’s legs. “Drawer somewhere?”</p><p>Akaashi only pulls back to say, “Top left,” before licking over Bokuto’s hole again, dipping his tongue inside just a little. The slight stretch makes Bokuto throb in Kuroo’s hand before he lets go to find the lube, digging around in the top left drawer for it. He locates it pretty quickly, then hands it to Akaashi, who pulls back once again.</p><p>“Spit on it. He liked that,” Kuroo says.</p><p>Akaashi huffs out a laugh. “<em>You </em>liked that,” he corrects, but does what he says nonetheless, spitting directly onto Bokuto’s wet hole and rubbing the tight ring of muscle with two fingers. “Lube.”</p><p>Kuroo hands it to him uncapped. Akaashi coats his fingers in it, uses his other hand to keep Bokuto spread while he teases the rim with his now lubed fingers.</p><p>“Please,” Bokuto whispers. Kuroo grins at that.</p><p>“Beg for him,” Kuroo says. “Beg for Akaashi’s fingers. Beg him to fuck you. You want that, don’t you, huh?”</p><p>“Y-Yes—“</p><p>“Then be a good boy and beg for it. Come on.” Kuroo offers him his slyest grin, watching Bokuto’s cheeks flush with humiliation. He doesn’t need to look to know that his cock throbbed, too.</p><p>Bokuto takes a shaky breath. “Please…” he whispers, timidly. “Please, Akaashi, please fuck me—“</p><p>“How long has it been?” Akaashi asks. “How long has it been since you touched yourself here?”</p><p>“Too long,” Bokuto sobs, sniffling slightly, arching his back in desperation. “Please, <em> please, </em> ‘s been ages, I want— I wanna be full, <em> please</em>—“</p><p>Finally, Akaashi sinks one finger slowly into him. He isn’t met with <em> that </em>much resistance, thankfully, but he knows that the second is going to burn a little.</p><p>Bokuto doesn’t seem to care, rocking back on it like he wants more. Akaashi waits, though, fucking him just like that first, curling his finger downwards until Bokuto grows impatient and begs him for a second finger.</p><p>He was right. It does hurt slightly, but Bokuto doesn’t mind. He only hisses a little, so Akaashi stills until Bokuto nods his head to signal that he’s ready for him to move them. So, Akaashi does. He crooks them just right and slowly fucks his fingers in and out of him, and when he hits that spot—</p><p>“<em>A-ah! </em> Fuck— <em> Fuck, </em>do that again, ‘Kaashi, please, please, fuck, please—“ Bokuto whimpers, pushing his hips back. He turns his head to look at him, wide eyes pleading, glistening with unshed tears.</p><p>Kuroo is absolutely starstruck. He’d forgotten just how gorgeous Bokuto looked when he was being fucked, but <em> oh, </em>what a sight.</p><p>Akaashi notices him staring. “He looks good, doesn’t he, Kuroo-san?”</p><p>“Just Kuroo,” he replies, but nods. “He’s fucking beautiful.”</p><p>Akaashi smiles, then. “He is,” is his answer, soft, intimate. Kuroo’s heart races.</p><p>“D’you wanna give him three?” he asks, running a hand over one of Bokuto’s strong thighs. “He looks like he could take it.”</p><p>“Mm. I think he needs three,” says Akaashi. “He hasn’t done this in a while. Don’t want it to hurt when you fuck him.”</p><p>“I thought you were gonna fuck him?”</p><p>Akaashi shakes his head. “I want his mouth today. I’ll have a perfect view of what he looks like with both his holes stuffed full of cock.”</p><p><em> Today</em>. Akaashi had said <em> today. </em>Which implies a next time, right? Kuroo hopes it does. He thinks Bokuto hopes it does, too.</p><p>Sure, Akaashi <em> did </em>hold a gun to Bokuto’s head earlier, but he also threw it on the floor, kicked it away and then proceeded to watch him suck Kuroo dry— so, Kuroo supposes that makes up for it. </p><p>He wants to see him again.</p><p>He knows he has a massive crush on Bokuto, he’s known that for <em> years. </em>But for some reason, his gut is telling him that he might be starting to feel like that for Akaashi, too. It’s stupid, given the fact that all they’ve done is (barely) have sex, but he feels strangely drawn to him in a way that he can’t explain.</p><p>At the very least, Kuroo would like to see him again. Bokuto would, too.</p><p>Akaashi pulls his fingers out, and Bokuto lets out a pathetic whine, hole fluttering around nothing. “Lube,” Akaashi says. “I need more.”</p><p>Kuroo hands him the lube dutifully, still a little dazed. Akaashi notices, apparently, because he cups his face with his free hand and presses his lips softly to Kuroo’s other cheek. The gentle touch makes him <em> melt. </em>He almost sighs in contentment.</p><p>He smiles, and then turns away, slicking his fingers up with more lube. Three this time. Bokuto’s a little looser, more desperate too.</p><p>“Ah…” Bokuto moans as Akaashi pushes two fingers in again, working them in and out of him at a steady pace. It’s not long before he adds a third, and Bokuto whimpers in pain.</p><p>“You okay?” Kuroo asks, scooting a little further up the bed so he can run his hand through Bokuto’s hair.</p><p>“‘m fine, Tetsu,” he says, licking his lips. “The pain goes away, right?”</p><p>“That’s right,” Kuroo laughs, leaning down to kiss his forehead while Akaashi gives him time to adjust to the extra finger. Bokuto seems to appreciate the little break. “You’re doing good, it’s okay, it’s gonna feel amazing soon.”</p><p>“Mmkay.” Bokuto’s smile is blinding. “‘Kaashi, you can move now, it’s fine.”</p><p>“You sure?” Akaashi asks, peppering a series of gentle kisses over the flesh of Bokuto’s ass, all the way down to his thigh, where he sucks a little hickey there. A reminder that it happened. His own mark against Bokuto’s skin.</p><p>“Please,” he says, “I can take it.”</p><p>That’s all Akaashi needed. He pulls his fingers halfway out and thrusts them back in, curling them to press against Bokuto’s prostate once again.</p><p>Bokuto wails in response, panting and writhing under Akaashi’s expert ministrations while Kuroo wraps a hand around his cock and begins stroking him once more. His brows are knitted tightly together, mouth open. Kuroo wants to kiss him. The angle would be awkward, though, so he waits. He has patience. Bokuto, on the other hand, doesn’t.</p><p>“I wanna— I wanna <em> come, </em>please—“ he begs, practically falling apart.</p><p>Akaashi stills. “Can you give me two?”</p><p>“Mmngh?”</p><p>“Could you come again if I let you come now?”</p><p>Bokuto seems to consider it genuinely. After a minute, he nods. “I think so,” he says, breathless. “But— but even if I can’t— Um. You can still— you know…”</p><p>A slow grin spreads across Kuroo’s face. “Oh?” he teases. “You want us to use you like our own personal fucktoy, is that it? Is that what you want?”</p><p>“Yes,” Bokuto whines, gaze dropping to the bedsheets. He’s embarrassed, <em> bless him. </em>He looks so fuckable like that, all shy and flushed. Kuroo thinks so, anyway.</p><p>“Hear that, Akaashi?” Kuroo says, grinning at him broadly. Akaashi raises an amused eyebrow at him, and thrusts his fingers back inside Bokuto’s hole, made sloppy and wet by the lube.</p><p>“I did,” he confirms. He massages Bokuto’s prostate with his three fingers and Bokuto <em> squirms, </em>letting out sounds that Kuroo didn’t even know he could make. “What do you think, Kuroo-san? What should we do with him?”</p><p>“Let him come. He should say thank you to both of us, of course.”</p><p>“Of course,” Akaashi repeats. “That’s what good boys do.”</p><p>“Mhmm. Then, you can use his mouth. And I’ll take his gorgeous little hole. You stretched it real nice for my cock, yeah?” Kuroo smirks, rubbing himself lazily through his pants. “We’ll fill him up on both ends, hard and deep, just how he likes it. How’s that sound, Kou?”</p><p>Bokuto hiccups. “Great— fuck, amazing, please— yeah—“ He swallows. Then, “‘Kaashiii. Why’d you stop?”</p><p>At the sight of Bokuto’s pout, they both laugh, resuming their actions. Kuroo jerks him off while Akaashi fingers him, and together they send him crashing over the edge of his orgasm.</p><p>Bokuto’s body trembles. His breath catches, and then he lets out the most <em> obscene </em> moan Kuroo’s ever heard in his fucking life.</p><p>In fact, Kuroo is pretty sure Akaashi’s <em> neighbours </em> would’ve heard that, but he can’t bring himself to care, watching as Bokuto’s cock pulses, spurting cum all over his stomach and Akaashi’s bedsheets, making a complete mess of himself.</p><p>They let him ride it out, gradually slowing down their movements until Bokuto’s breathing evens and he mumbles a tiny little <em> ‘thank you’</em>.</p><p>“Was that good, huh?” Kuroo asks, after milking Bokuto thoroughly with his hand.</p><p>Bokuto nods. There’s a dopey grin on his face; Kuroo wants to laugh. “‘s fuckin’ great, dude,” he says. “You gonna fuck me?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kuroo replies. “Ready to put that pretty mouth of yours to good use again?”</p><p>“Mhmm!” He’s eager. <em> Fuck, </em>it’s adorable.</p><p>Akaashi wipes his fingers on the bedsheets (they’re dirty anyway, he’s going to have to wash them regardless) and gets off of the mattress. Kuroo meets him in the middle, wrapping both his arms around Akaashi’s waist.</p><p>“Kuroo-san,” Akaashi murmurs, running a hand down the front of Kuroo’s shirt, wishing he could touch the bare skin beneath. He’s warm.</p><p>“Just Kuroo,” he replies cheekily, pulling him closer. “Mm, you’re hard.”</p><p>“So are you.” And Akaashi isn’t wrong either. Bokuto watches them, subtly rutting up against each other, touching, exploring. There’s fascination in his eyes, completely void of jealousy. </p><p>He likes watching, he decides. Both of them.</p><p>Kuroo gives Akaashi a deep, filthy kiss before they part and he settles behind Bokuto instead, Akaashi taking his place in front of him, back up against the headboard and legs spread. There’s a rumbling moan from Kuroo as he spreads Bokuto’s asscheeks again, squeezing them roughly.</p><p>“Fuck, look at this,” he groans, while Bokuto is busy undoing Akaashi’s pants. Akaashi watches Bokuto’s cheeks flush. It’s almost erotic. “I’m gonna fucking ruin him. Look at his fucking hole, <em> Jesus Christ. </em>All sloppy and wet and ready for cock, huh?”</p><p>“Indeed,” Akaashi murmurs, carding his fingers through Bokuto’s hair. Bokuto’s as red as a tomato now, but his dick is twitching pathetically between his legs. <em> He really does get off on this, </em>Akaashi thinks to himself with a small smile. How cute.</p><p>Bokuto frees Akaashi’s cock from its confinement. He’s already fully hard, and Bokuto’s eyes sparkle with eagerness before he takes it into his mouth.</p><p>Akaashi sighs deeply, relaxing at the pleasure Bokuto is giving him. Meanwhile, Kuroo is lubing himself up too, pumping his length to get it adequately lubricated before aligning himself with Bokuto’s entrance. Akaashi can feel the vibrations of Bokuto’s moan around his cock, and it makes him tighten his grip on Bokuto’s hair.</p><p>Kuroo slaps his cock against Bokuto’s entrance a few times, smirking at the way he pushes back against it, waiting, pleading. He’s stretched enough. He’d be able to take it.</p><p>“Ready?” Akaashi asks, voice somewhat gentler. </p><p>Bokuto hums around his dick and nods his head, and Akaashi gives a small nod to Kuroo signalling that he doesn’t have to wait any more. Kuroo’s smirk only gets broader. He places both hands on Bokuto’s asscheeks, spreading him open while he slowly pushes himself inside, stopping halfway even though every fibre in his body is screaming, trying to resist the urge to just snap his hips up and wreck him.</p><p>Meanwhile, Bokuto’s pulled off of Akaashi’s cock and is now stroking it with one hand. His head is resting against his hip, breaths coming out in little huffs and gasps. </p><p>Akaashi still runs his fingers soothingly through Bokuto’s hair despite the way his own gaze darkens while watching Kuroo sink into him, taking in the way his chest rises and falls with effort, muscles clenching; he can tell that Kuroo wants to fuck him, he wants to fuck him <em> so badly </em> but he needs Bokuto to be relaxed, needs to be sure he can handle the rest of him.</p><p>“Bokuto-san,” he says. “How does it feel? Are you okay?”</p><p>Bokuto just nods dumbly, mouthing at Akaashi’s cock as he whines. “Hurts a bit… ‘s fine, though, feels good, wanna be full…”</p><p>Akaashi smiles. “You heard him, Kuroo-san.” His gaze meets Kuroo’s. It’s intense, heated. “Fill him up.”</p><p>Kuroo obeys without a second thought, rolling his hips forwards until he’s buried to the hilt inside him. His fingertips bruise Bokuto’s hips, and Bokuto himself is gasping and whimpering, drooling over Akaashi’s cock in the most adorable manner. Kuroo knows it hurts a bit, but Bokuto seems to get used to it in a matter of seconds because he arches his back and pushes against him as if he wants him to move.</p><p>Akaashi pats Bokuto’s cheek, smiling endearingly down at him. “Use your words,” he says, and Bokuto trembles.</p><p>“Please— please move, Tetsurou, fuck me—“ is all he manages to say, rubbing his cheek against Akaashi’s cock as he does so, kissing up the length before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it again. Akaashi lets out a pleasured moan in response.</p><p>And Kuroo sees red after that. He digs his fingers harder into Bokuto’s hips and <em> fucks </em> him, thrusting into him with abandon. He’s focused on hitting that spot inside him, wanting to make Bokuto feel good even though the point had been just to get himself off but when he finds it, <em> oh God, </em>Bokuto chokes around the cock in his throat, his thighs tremble, eyes welling up with tears as his own cock throbs deliciously between his legs— </p><p>“Oh, right there?” Kuroo grins. “Was that it, huh? You want me to hit it again?”</p><p>Bokuto makes a desperate ‘<em>mhmm’ </em>sound around Akaashi’s length, at which Akaashi smiles, stroking his cheek.</p><p>“You should see his face, Kuroo-san,” he comments, rocking his hips teasingly into Bokuto’s mouth. The intention was just to choke him a little more but Bokuto <em> takes it</em>, not letting the slight instinctive convulsion of his throat deter him from swallowing it down. “Fuck— I’m going to come soon if he keeps doing that.”</p><p>“He’s good at it, isn’t he? Always been real good with his mouth,” Kuroo says, picking up his relentless rhythm once more. It makes Bokuto whine again, moaning and whimpering shamelessly as Akaashi begins to steadily rock his hips into his throat.</p><p>As their orgasms build, they can’t even form words, focusing on the pleasure building in their stomachs, coiling tightly like a spring. Bokuto is just taking it as if it’s all he lives for, like he <em> loves </em>it, because he does.</p><p>Kuroo breaks first.</p><p>“Fuck—“ he curses, growing exponentially rougher even as his rhythm falters a little. “Gonna come, fuck, hold it in for me, yeah? Y’think you can do that? Akaashi’s gonna come in your mouth and— <em> fuck</em>— I’ll come in that tight fucking hole and you’re not gonna swallow, ‘kay? Don’t let one single <em> drop </em>leave your mouth. You got it?”</p><p>Bokuto gurgles, mouth full and eyes glassy. Kuroo takes this as a yes, and slams his hips roughly back into him one last time before he comes with a grunt, ropes of cum painting Bokuto’s insides white, filling him up with it, and Akaashi’s just about ready to orgasm, too. </p><p>Akaashi grips Bokuto’s hair a little harder. Thrusting upwards into his mouth, then drawing back, he strokes himself with only the tip on Bokuto’s tongue and Bokuto licks at it with just as much enthusiasm. With the combined stimulation of his tongue and his own hand, it doesn’t take more than twenty seconds for Akaashi to get there, toppling over the edge of his orgasm.</p><p>His cum spurts out of his cock and onto Bokuto’s tongue, into his awaiting mouth, as Akaashi moans shamelessly. It’s probably the loudest, most obscene noise he’s ever allowed himself to make. His legs tremble. </p><p>Kuroo’s still coming down from his high, totally out of it, but Akaashi remembers well enough what Kuroo had said before.</p><p>“Don’t swallow, okay?” he breathes, stroking Bokuto’s cheek. Bokuto looks up at him proudly and nods his head, at which Akaashi chuckles, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Good boy.”</p><p>“Fuck,” pants Kuroo, running a hand over the flesh of Bokuto’s ass. He pulls slowly out, making sure Bokuto is still keeping all his cum in. “<em>Fuck, </em>that was—“</p><p>“Kuroo-san, I am starting to think that ‘fuck’ might be the only word you know,” Akaashi teases, grin much wider than his usual smiles. Must be the whole post-orgasm thing.</p><p>“<em>Fuck </em> you,” Kuroo laughs. Then, “Come, let’s turn him around. Bo, get on your back for us, yeah?”</p><p>Bokuto obeys, turning slowly onto his back. He spreads his legs as if it was second nature, and <em> oh, </em>he’s hard again, big and flushed against his stomach. What a sight.</p><p>“This would make a good picture,” Akaashi says bluntly, eyeing Bokuto’s cock as he licks his lips.</p><p>Kuroo flashes him a smirk. “It’s almost like you read my mind. You alright with that, Kou?”</p><p>Bokuto nods.</p><p>So Kuroo gets his phone out, holds it up with a shaky hand and says, “Open your mouth. Show me.”</p><p>And Bokuto does, letting his lips part, sticking out his tongue just a little. Akaashi’s cum spills from his mouth, and Kuroo almost groans just from looking at the display. He snaps a picture instead.</p><p>“Good boy, now relax your hole for me, c’mon, let me see it drip out of you.” Kuroo encourages him as Bokuto obeys, and soon enough there’s more cum dripping out of him, out of his well-fucked hole and onto Akaashi’s bedsheets. Oops. Well, Akaashi said he was going to wash them anyway.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Akaashi whispers, throat suddenly dry.</p><p>Kuroo answers him with a far-off <em> ‘yeah’ </em> as he takes more pictures, entranced by the sight of him. As soon as he decides he has enough pictures, he puts his phone down beside him and says, “Because you’ve been so good for us today, we’re gonna get you off again. No, actually— Akaashi will get you off. I’ll record. You okay with that?”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Bokuto manages to say, still keeping as much of Akaashi’s cum in his mouth as he can.</p><p>Kuroo grins, picking up his phone again and pressing the record button. He gives a little nod to Akaashi, who leans forward and wraps a hand around Bokuto’s cock. It feels hot and heavy in his palm.</p><p>Slowly, Akaashi moves, pumping him up and down and thumbing over his slit. Bokuto whines at that. Akaashi can see the way his stomach muscles clench in an effort not to buck up into Akaashi’s fist. He finds it endearing, and goes faster.</p><p>Being still quite sensitive from last time, it doesn’t take long for Bokuto to come again, Kuroo whispering words of encouragement while Akaashi works his hand skilfully around his length, and Bokuto arches off the mattress and comes, <em> hard, </em> making a total mess all over his stomach, as well as Akaashi’s hand. He’s about to apologise for that, even in the haze of the afterglow, but it dies on his tongue when Akaashi says <em> ‘good boy, that’s it, just like that’ </em>and his heart swells until it’s fit to burst.</p><p>“You can swallow now,” Kuroo says, voice soft. So Bokuto swallows, letting out a satisfied hum as his mouth closes with a click.</p><p>“‘s good,” he mumbles, grinning up at them. Then, “Dude, I’m gonna be so sore tomorrow.” His voice is already sounding a little hoarse.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Akaashi says. “We’ll take care of you.”</p><p>Kuroo nods, affirmative. “Yeah, what he said. Pretty sure he’s not gonna kill us after you just sucked the soul out of him.”</p><p>Bokuto laughs, happy, and Akaashi rolls his eyes despite the humoured smile on his face. Then he gets up off the bed, informing them that he’d gone to get a wet cloth from the bathroom, and comes back a minute or two later with just that and a glass of water in hand.</p><p>“In response to your earlier statement, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi says, placing the glass of water in Bokuto’s hand as he wipes him down. “The gun was for self defence. <em> You broke into my house.</em>”</p><p>Kuroo snorts. “Yeah, alright, that’s fair.”</p><p>“You can take the chemicals to your boss, and I’ll give you any details you want about mine,” he continues. “Then you can arrest him or whatever and I… will probably quit.”</p><p>“What?” Bokuto asks, puzzled. “Why?”</p><p>Akaashi shrugs, making his way over to the closet and pulling out a t-shirt to wear. He takes his pants off, and then his underwear to change into a new set (it makes Bokuto flush, even though he had Akaashi’s cock down his throat just a few minutes ago) and pull the t-shirt over his head after.</p><p>“It’s like you said,” Akaashi supplies, sitting down next to Bokuto on the bed. Kuroo cleans himself up with the rag too, taking his crumpled up shirt and putting it on again. “We’re supposed to be the good guys, but… the line’s blurred, now.”</p><p>Kuroo takes his place on the other side of Bokuto. “Yeah, we know how you feel,” he says. Then, “You guys wanna take a nap?”</p><p>Bokuto laughs, manoeuvring himself so that he wriggles snugly under the covers. “Honestly, bro? I thought you’d never ask.”</p><p>So that’s how they sleep, Bokuto in the middle, Akaashi and Kuroo on either side of him. The situation itself was sort of weird, but no one really cared for thinking about that kind of thing. Weirdness is relative, anyways.</p><p>Kuroo’s just about to drift off, before he hears Akaashi’s soft whisper pierce the silence, only previously broken by Bokuto’s gentle snoring.</p><p>“Kuroo-san,” he says, playing absentmindedly with Bokuto’s fingers. “Are you happy?”</p><p>Huh. What an interesting thing to ask.</p><p>But it doesn’t take Kuroo long at all to realise what the answer is.</p><p>“Yeah,” he says, meeting his eyes. “Yeah I am.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>UMMMMMM.</p><p>please come yell at me on <a>tumblr</a><br/>title is from that one song by cheryl cole, it’s completely unrelated to anything that takes place in this story lmao.</p><p>god I want to hide KSJSKDN anyways comments give me the energy to live so please tell me what you liked about it!</p><p>&amp; until next time!</p><p>✿ maeve.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>